


I Want Affection.

by CharlieRhees



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie Brock Loves Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I hope you still like it though, M/M, Venom Symbiote Loves Eddie Brock, and also kiss, and use petnames, drake and riot might be ooc and I'm really sorry, drake wants love and affection from his symbiote, for both venom and riot, venom and eddie show a lot of affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieRhees/pseuds/CharlieRhees
Summary: Drake has to watch Eddie and Venom be affectionate towards each other, wanting nothing but having the same thing with his own symbiote but being too afraid to ask. Good thing that he doesn't need to.Prompt from an anonymous ask on my tumblr:" Venom and Eddie being overly affectionate; kissing, using pet names, flirting, etc. And Riot alongside Drake staring in utter disbelief at the sight. Riot gagging or showing distaste like a 6-year-old while Drake stares in a kind of longing for that deep relationship with his own symbiote. Riot feels Carlton's emotions through their connection and feels their heart sinking. Riot gives Drake a reluctant affectionate lick and turns away. Drake is left in shock but smiles. Hope you like it."





	I Want Affection.

Being affectionate came easy for Eddie and Venom. Calling each other pet names came as easy as breathing and they would kiss whenever they could. 

At first, Drake had been disgusted at the display, along with Riot who was making their disgust more obvious. Gagging audibly and grumbling at how disgusting it all was under their breath. But then Drake slowly started to get jealous about what Venom and Eddie shared. He wanted the same for him and Riot. Yet he had no idea how to raise the question or voice his thoughts to his symbiote. 

Not that he needed to, his symbiote lived in his head. He could hear every single thought he had and could feel every single emotion he felt. 

To begin with, Riot had been confused as to why their host wanted that, and then they visibly got annoyed whenever the topic would push itself into Drakes thoughts as they watched Eddie and his symbiote continue with their show of affections. 

It was only when Riot felt their hosts heartbreak that he realised just how much it meant for his host.

Now Riot wasn't very affectionate, being raised without the affection of the symbiote that spawned them made them reluctant to show any themselves. 

But this was important to their host and they hated to admit it, but they had started to care about Drake more than they should have, more than they had intended to. 

It was a few days later when Riot finally placed a very reluctant affectionate lick to the side of Drakes' face, turning away when Drake turned to look over at them in surprise. 

Drake didn't say anything as he let a small smile break out on his face at Riot's actions. 

It was the first step and Drake was so happy he could no longer feel jealous anymore. His symbiote had tried for him and it was more than he could ever ask. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry that this was so short, also follow my Tumblr at symbrockficsandstuff if you want to send me any prompts for more Symbrock goodness.


End file.
